historyrussiafandomcom-20200216-history
JTC Containers
JTC JTC <> JTC about <> JTC partners <> JTC Cooperation ---- ---- ---- JTC SERVICES JTC trucking <> JTC Wagons <> JTC Containers <> JTC Express services <> JTC door-to-door delivery <> Oversized loads <> Customs clearance <> Insurance <> Warehousing and receiving goods ---- ---- ---- JTC DETAILS Documents <> Company details ---- ---- ---- JTC CONTAINERS Why you shoul choose our container shipping? Anyone who uses the services of the transport company, immediately has to worry about several things. Will or won’t my load be damaged on the road? Whether the service will be to the time? Whether was-it possible to find the better way of transportation? Don’t I overpay it more than I should? How to understand all the documents and difficulties in shipping abroad? Just contact us and forget about all the problems. Why are we sure that you will like to work with us? The most advanced technologies work for you. We have the international experience in container shipping. Our company was formed by the merging of international corporations and with the best Russian transport companies. We have combined the best logistic practices with the peculiarities of the Russian market of transportation. With us you feel comfortable. We came to the Russian market, not with empty hands. In our work we use modern Western service standards. You will be pleased to work with us from the very first call to our company. We give you guarantee your risks. Our responsibility is insured for 10 million rubles. We think through every step in the logistic chain and use modern means of goods transit protection. We track the cargo movement at all stages of delivery and give a full account of its whereabouts at any time. You can personally verify the safety of your cargo by going to our monitoring system. The optimal cost. We are in direct touch with our international subsidiaries that allow us to offer you the best options for transportation around the world. Delivery just in time. We use only proven transportation schemes. We calculate the route so that the shipping was continuous and there was no downtime. We take over us a delivery under the scheme "door to door". Container transport under the key.We provide you with any services associated with transportation. Loading and unloading of containers, freight forwarding, security of cargo on the whole route, we do the passing load during delivery. We will deliver any dangerous, heavy, bulky your goods. No matter how difficult the task is, we will solve it with our usual ease! Customs clearance. We take care of making your customs documentation: full certification, quarantine certificate, hygienic certificate. Will answer any questions connected with foreign economic activity, we will pick for you the best customs clearance. The carriage of goods without restrictions. We have all types of containers: container-refrigerators, containers with vertical load, containers for oversized cargo, tank-containers for liquid and bulk cargo.Favorable discounts. Every our customer receives a discount for ongoing work with us. Every your new order becomes cheaper than previous! ---- ---- ---- Choose the fastest way to increase your profits - reduce the time and cost of logistics! Order railway carriage: (495) 589 31 70.